Jewel
by Crims0nfire
Summary: Born in the western castle, Kagome won the hearts of those in the western castle that faithful night. All...except one. But as she grows in wisdom, beauty, and strength, Sesshomaru begins to fear his growing feelings for her and sends her away. Years later, she returns as an envoy from China and Sesshomaru can no longer deny himself what he has always wanted
1. Chapter 1

**I can't stop the ideas guys…but…then again…I Don't Want To! Enjoy!**

**-Crims0nfire**

The night was restless. It was dark and sinister as if foretelling the damnation of some unlucky soul. Lightning struck, and thunder roared. It was so melancholic that it was foolish to ignore it. The entire west castle felt it: the grave pressure that something was about to transpire. It weighed on everyone—servants, concubines, warriors, even the infamous lord of the west, Sesshomaru.

He sat regally in his chambers; on the luxurious furs and pillows lay in front of his desk. The gloomy atmosphere of his castle had begun to irritate him. Usually, he welcomed silence. But this was different. The servants were sluggish, his soldiers practiced with half-hearted swings of their sword. Even he couldn't seem to focus on his work.

Reaching the peek of his irascibility, he stood and walked out of the room. He walked down the corridor and took in the way his servants bowed tiredly. Bags of fatigue decorated their dull eyes. Dirt and sweet covered their poorly dressed bodies. They roamed the halls as if they were lifeless corpses.

It was maddening, bewildering, perplexing, baffling, etc.! How was it possible for the weather to affect them like this? Were the heavens unhappy? Unlikely. The shrines paid tributes regularly and no one had yet to commit an offense. But what else could explain the strange effect the striking and roaring sky had on them.

Sesshomaru increased his pace and ignored the rest of the slaves. Soon, he arrived at the head courtyard. As expected, his warriors stood woefully. They gripped their swords languidly and swung at one another as if it were their first time with a weapon. The archers stood at their target stations and not one of them could hit their targets. It disgusted Sesshomaru to watch. These were cold-blooded men—some of them literally—who he had seen slay without so much as batting an eye. But here they were, sniveling like pups without their mothers.

He stood there, emotionlessly gazing at them and waiting till they acknowledged his presence—which they should have sensed the minute he was there. One soldier met his gaze, dropped his sword and bowed lowly. The rest followed.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru walked to stand amidst them. They all kept their heads down and tired eyes downcast. Golden eyes swept over their bent bodies before he spoke.

"What are you all doing?" He asked, daring anyone to give him an answer that wouldn't cost them their lives. They bowed their heads lower and stayed silent.

"Do not provoke me to asked again." He warned.

A bulky warrior managed to become bold, even with the clear depression that hung over his head.

"We apologize milord. This night seems to be taking its toll on us all. Not one of us has the slightest energy. " He explained, voice flowing with the fatigue that was painted on his rough face.

Sesshomaru was not pleased.

"You must be more tired than I thought if you think I find that excuse relevant. You are warriors. Even if the sky falls or death is at your door, you fight. I will not have petulant fools taint the reputation of my lands simply because the sky is dark. Is that clear?" His unsympathetic and cold voice rivaled that of the cold air. But even so, the men nodded and the stormy clouds of unrest remained.

"Continue." The men once again resumed their robotic movements and Sesshomaru continued to glower at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glanced at the female servant that came to bow at his side.

"Speak." He reverted his eyes to his soldiers.

"There is a woman in the court room who requests your presence." The servant explained with a yawn. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to her in warning and she immediately closed her mouth.

"Send her away. I do not wish to put up with the wench." Her waved a clawed hand in dismissal. But the servant stayed.

"Forgive me lord Sesshomaru but we cannot. She desperately requests to see you. Your Lord-father is there and even he cannot get her to leave. He told me to bring you."

Sesshomaru growled but nonetheless walked to the court room. As the servant said, his father was there. He turned swiftly, sensing his son's presence and walked towards him. Even he, the great Dog general, looked as if he had seen better days.

"Father." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Son, I'm glad you're here. Apparently there is a strange force causing everyone to behave as if they haven't slept in days. This woman claims to know something about it." Inutaisho explained, his brows creased in incredulity and frustration.

Sesshomaru glanced behind his father and his brow rose at the sight.

A woman lay sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by servants trying to persuade her to leave. By her swollen womb, he concluded she was pregnant. By her scent, she was human. Brown hair, entwined with twigs and leaves, covered her face. Baggy rags adorned her body. Her small, pale hand gripped her stomach and her face was twisted in pain. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted lower and narrowed. Blood streamed out from beneath the woman's legs, a clear sign of an upcoming miscarriage.

The woman's haunted brown eyes lifted from the floor and landed on Sesshomaru. Relief seemed to flood through them and Sesshomaru could only wonder why.

Miraculously, she stood on swollen ankles. Startled, the slaves stretched their arms, in case she was to fall. Still and slowly, she managed to make her way to Sesshomaru and his father, her bare feet trailing blood. Her legs however, could only hold out so long and she stumbled forward. His father's arm shot out and caught her by the arm. She paid it no mind and focused her frantic eyes on Sesshomaru.

"You—you _must _save this child." She said desperately.

Both of the Taiyoukai's brows shot into their hairlines. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He _must_?! Who was _she_ to give _him_ orders?

"You will leave this instant." Sesshomaru spoke and turned to leave when her cold hand shot out and—surprisingly—gripped his arm in a vice. Sesshomaru stilled and everyone in the room sucked in a silent gasp. Slowly, Sesshomaru turned and cold golden eyes settled on the woman before him. Strangely, not a flicker of fear passed through her eyes, only desperation.

"I'm begging you! This child _**must not**_ die, it will ruin us all!" She begged. By now, Sesshomaru's father had released her arm and could only stare at the woman in bewilderment.

"It is not my concern whether your child dies or not. **Leave." **Sesshomaru replied coldly and once again turned.

"I know of the strange events that are taking place in this castle and I know why." She challenged.

Sesshomaru stopped walking but did not turn around.

"Tell me, do anyone of you in this room feel sluggish anymore?" She questioned knowingly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction with the realization that she was right. His senses were no longer clouded. Heads of servants turned to one another in agreement and shock.

"This child is the reason why your energy is restored. But, if it where to die, I cannot guarantee your safety. You must—Ah!" She clutched her stomach once more and her body lurched forward, only to be caught by Touga once again. Her breathing came in heavy pants and her pleading eyes were beginning to fade.

"**Please!" **She shrieked.

Sesshomaru could not smell deceit from this woman but still, his reluctance remained. But against his better judgment, he said: "Bring her to the healer's room. Call the physician. If that child dies, you will follow."

The servants rushed to the woman. The strongest men carried her and walked hastily towards the back of the castle with restored energy. The rest ran ahead to bring the royal physician. Sesshomaru and his father remained in the room.

"Her scent does not smell of lies." Touga said and stared after the entourage of slaves, before following.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said silently before he too followed.

Sesshomaru arrived at the small barn that was the healer's room. Servants ran back and forth bringing tools and herbs at the old physician's command. The strange woman was put at on a stack of soft hay. A blanket was draped over her parted legs. Blood pooled around her feet and sweat covered her face. Her breathing was labored and came out in rhythmic patterns that Sesshomaru had seen many pregnant women use. Her hands gripped the hay so tightly that her already pale knuckles turned a stark white.

Kaede, the old physician, stood at her old table hunched over and fixing the necessary tools. She turned and bowed as low as her back would allow to her lords.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her. She was one of the few people—though she was human—that he respected. His eyes followed her as she walked to the woman. She rested her wrinkled hands on the woman's womb and probed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when Kaede gasped and her eyes widened. Quickly, she rushed to the stool set in front of the makeshift hay bed and sat on it. She lifted the blanket and poked her head inside of it.

"Oh my God!" She whispered/gasped.

She stood and practically ran to where both Lords were standing. Her brown eyes looked apprehensively at the floor.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kaede looked up with wide eyes.

"That woman…is still pure." She whispered, bewilderment and unbelief in both her face and voice.

"I beg your pardon? Pure? How is that possible?" Touga exclaimed. Kaede shook her head.

"I do not know my lord. But nonetheless, she is pregnant. I will have to cut open her stomach to save the child. I'm afraid it's the only way." Kaede explained while shaking her head, causing gray strands of hair to escape from their bun.

"That means—" Touga began.

"Yes. The mother will die." Kaede said woefully.

Silence took them for some seconds before the woman spoke. "Do it… You… must save… the child." She said in between gasps.

"But miss…" Kaede tried to reason.

"**Do it!" **The woman yelled and Kaede winced. She sighed before nodding.

Everyone in the room stilled as Kaede walked to her table and selected a clean dagger and cloth. She walked to stand beside the woman and put the cloth in the woman's mouth. She would need something to bite down on. Tears prickled at the corners of the woman's eyes as she stared up at the wooden roof.

Kaede wagged a finger at a servant woman to stand beside her. Slowly, she took the dagger and inserted it into the stomach. A muffled scream ripped out from the woman's strained throat before they calmed to rapid breaths. Kaede closed her eyes to calm her herself before she slowly slit the woman's belly. Blood stained her hands and clothes.

"Get a wet cloth to stop the blood." Kaede commanded. The servant by her side nodded and brought cloth to mop the blood.

"Hold the skin apart." Again, the servant did as she was told.

The minute the skins and flesh were pulled apart, everyone in the room watched in amazement as a pink light burst from inside the woman. The lesser demons in the room hissed in pain while the more powerful winced at the energy. '_Holy energy…interesting.' _Sesshomaru contemplated.

Kaede set the dagger aside and reached her hands carefully inside. Slowly, the light and energy subsided altogether as she pulled a small, bloodied body from within the woman.

A shrill cry broke from the newborn. Slowly, small smiles broke out from each individual's faces—except Sesshomaru's who only stared—as they listened to the baby cry out its birth.

And just like that, as if appeased by the child's cry, the skies cleared. The black, stormy clouds receded and the lightning and thunder ceased. The strange depression that had taken hold of the west was shattered by the baby's cry as if it was never there.

'_So the woman spoke true…' _Sesshomaru thought. He looked around the room and could see the color and liveliness return to everyone's faces. From the head courtyard, he could hear the fierce clashing or swords and battle cries.

"It's a girl." Kaede said, as she cleaned the child as best she could and wrapped her in a rag. Kaede looked down and smiled softly at the woman. With a shaking hand, the woman reached up to stroke the child's face, a tired smile gracing her face. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she stared at the child she gave birth to but would never get to raise. "Thank you." She said to no one in particular.

"What is going on in here?" All heads turned to the barn doors to see Inukimi walk in, flanked by her best friend and mate's second wife, Izayoi. Both were donned in their sleeping yukatas. The servants parted to make way for the ladies of the west as both walked to stand by their husband.

Touga kissed both their cheeks, and both of them kissed Sesshomaru's—much to his irritation.

"Dear what is the meaning of—" Izayoi began before she was interrupted when Inukimi tapped her arm and pointed to the small bundle in Kaede's arms. "—oh my…" She finished.

The child continued to cry, her small, reflexive hands clutching at the air.

Maternal instincts seized them and both women, frustration forgotten, walked to her.

"How precious…" They cooed. Inukimi took the baby in her arms, careful not to poke her with her claws, and looked around the crowd of servants. "Do any of you have a newborn?" She asked the women.

"I do your lady ship." A small, red haired woman spoke meekly.

"Good. Come and feed the child."

The woman rushed forward and reluctantly, Inukimi placed the child in her arms. The red haired woman opened the hakama and directed her breast to the crying baby's mouth. The child's small, toothless mouth greedily sucked on the breast.

Touga walked forward and wrapped his arms around his mates. Together, they listened to the small cooing, and suckling noises the child made. A few minutes later, the child released the breast, full. Izayoi immediately snatched the child and rocked her gently in her arms.

"From now on, you will be responsible for feeding the child. Her hunger will be your death. Understand?" Inukimi commanded. The servant closed her hakama and nodded before returning to the crowd.

Touga, unable to resist the child's innocent beauty, gently ran a clawed hand through the child's tuft of soft, black hair. A fanged grin broke from his face when the child reflexively grabbed his finger in her small hand.

He chuckled. "She's got a strong grip!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Shh!" Inukimi chastised. "Look! She's opening her eyes." She whispered.

The servants inched as closely as they could to watch as the child's eyelids wiggled to open. They stood on the tip of their toes and pressed their fronts to another closer person's back. Even Sesshomaru, could not help but zero his gaze on the child's face as her eyelids fluttered open.

Gasped resounded through the room as they witnessed the piercing blue irises of the newborn. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when her large eyes gazed at him. His breath lodged in his throat and he felt an unfamiliar pull on his heart. Confused and shocked, he looked away.

"Oh! She's so beautiful!" Izayoi cooed and Inukimi smiled in agreement.

"Both you and your mother have done this land a great deed little one. Therefore, you shall be treated as royalty! A princess!" Touga proclaimed.

"Wonderful! I have always wanted a daughter." Izayoi exclaimed.

"Over my dead body! I shall raise her." Inukimi challenged. Izayoi glared at her best friend. Inukimi glared back.

"I don't see why you can't both raise her. She can never have too many mothers." Touga reasoned.

"Well…I suppose." Izayoi agreed. Inukimi gave a very unladylike grunt in reply before her frown softened when she looked at the innocent infant.

"But, what shall we name her?" Izayoi wondered.

"Please…" A soft, strained voice spoke. Heads turned toward the hay bed and landed on the dying woman on it. Her wet eyes were fading quickly. It was a miracle she had held on to her last string of life for so long. Her hand stretched forward weakly. "…name her Kagome, and tell her…I'm sorry."

Heads lowered as the woman's eyes dimmed and she died. Her hand fell at her side. Kaede swiped a hand over the woman's face to close her eyes and pulled the blanket over the woman's head in respect.

Touga's eyes saddened and he gave a small smile. "As the mother wishes—" He turned to the baby. "—you shall be called Kagome little one. Princess Kagome."

Everyone hummed with agreement and stared at the new addition to the castle, who had so quickly won their hearts.

In the corner of the barn, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome—who had fallen asleep from all the commotion—in deep thought and watched as everyone fawned over her

'_Born from a virgin mother…clears a cursed sky…Kagome…just what are you?'_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I plan to make this a long story. The next few chapters will be of Kagome's growth! Thanks for reading!**

**-crims0nfire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later…**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how much one pup could completely disrupt his world so quickly. Since the day she was born—three months ago—Kagome somehow managed to liven the West castle. As dark and gloomy as that night had been, Kagome's presence seemed to have made the past three months that much brighter. The servants were cheerier and never complained when asked to attend to the princess. In fact, they welcomed it. His warriors became more steadfast in protecting the west. They drew lots to see who would be the one to guard Kagome's quarters so they could get the chance to peek at the little infant. And if that wasn't enough, his mother had become a completely different person. She became warmer and more forgiving. She was not the same cold, ruthless Inu-bitch he had had for a mother—at least not in Kagome's presence.

The princess spent most of her time in her quarters, unless his mother, Izayoi, or his father decided to take a walk with her around the gardens. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru kept his distance. Simply looking into Kagome's crystal eyes had his heart thundering against the walls he had worked so hard to build. The toothless smile she always had on was too innocent for someone as cold and dark as him to taint, so he avoided her as best his beast would allow.

The foundation of his demonic being that was his beast seemed to be attached to the infant to the point that whenever he saw her, his beast would yelp and want to come out and "play". For the first few days, Sesshomaru had simply assumed that his beast saw her as his pup or a valuable pack member but over time, it became more protective and caring…more than he should be for a pup.

Even without thoughts of the child, Sesshomaru still had enough on his mind already. His younger, half brother was returning from his first hunting voyage. As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he welcomed a distraction from the infant princess. Beating the hanyou senseless had always served as a good stress reliever.

"Son? Your thoughts?" Touga asked, staring pointedly at his distracted son.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to look unimpressed at the room full of general and officials. Fortunately, Sesshomaru had managed to partially listen to the conflicting issues regarding his lands.

"Distribute sufficient amounts of grains to the households that are unable to pay taxes. Do not charge them. By the end of the year, collect the taxes they owe. If they attempt to flee with their ration, kill them." He ordered.

His subordinates mumbled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Leave." Sesshomaru dismissed, golden eyes flashing with impatience.

They bowed lowly before stiffening their posture and filing out of the room with loud trudges.

"Are you unwell son?" Touga said from his place by his son. Aged golden eyes observed the crease in his son's brow and his tightened jaw.

"No." Sesshomaru grounded out, catching the subtle hint of amusement in his father's tone.

"You seem…distracted." Touga probed. Sesshomaru's stoic façade remained.

"I am fine. I was merely going over the issues that were discussed." Sesshomaru lied smoothly.

Touga searched the pair of cold eyes that were identical to his own. But, as usual, he found not the slightest give away of emotions. Maybe he had taught his successor too well…? With an unceremonious grunt, Touga shook his head and turned his back towards his son.

"I was once like you Sesshomaru. Proud, cruel, cold, everything you are now. My only drive, my only _goal_ was to gain power and destroy all those who opposed me. But, then I met your mother and had you. Soon after, I met Inuyasha's mother and had him." Touga's face broke out into a small smile.

"What is your point?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes narrowed in unconcealed intolerance.

Touga slightly turned to glance at his son.

"My point is son, I found something worth treasuring, something—besides my lands and power— I refused to have taken away from me. I found something to protect son." Touga stated.

Sesshomaru stared at his father impassively. "Such things are a hindrance to progress and logic. They are unnecessary; simply ideas made by a weak mind to seem strong."

Touga's smile broadened. "Perhaps. But however weak one's mind may be, such 'ideas' as you have named them can only make them stronger. So my son, do you have something to protect?"

"I protect my lands."

"As did I. But do you have something you _choose _to protect?"

"I choose to protect my lands. And I shall continue to do so."

"Do you have some_one_ to protect? Do not say you protect those in your lands. Do you have someone you are fond of?" Touga asked finally.

Cerulean eyes crossed Sesshomaru's thoughts. He fell silent.

In truth, the former Western Lord had not expected to receive an answer, his true goal was to tamper with his son's opinions. He was pleased when he did not receive one and strode out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared after his father as his words echoed in his mind. _'Do you have something to protect?'_

"Preposterous." He scoffed and walked to his room.

**.0.**

Once in his chambers, Sesshomaru shed his armor and official clothes in favor of a white haori. His silky white tail swayed behind him lazily. It blended in perfectly with the moko-moko that hung casually yet regally over his broad shoulder.

He stared at the unorganized mess of scrolls of unsigned decrees and unsettled requests on his desk. He sat smoothly in front of the desk to get rid of the daunting task.

He was halfway through his work when a knock sounded at his door. He glanced up, a fleeting look of irritation on his face before he smoothed it over.

"Enter."

Regal and with practiced grace, his mother strode in. Her icy face peered down at her son who had not stood to greet her. Sesshomaru matched her expression with a chilling one of his own.

"Mother." He reluctantly addressed.

"My lord." She daintily clasped her arms at her midriff and gave a full bow at the waist as a show of respect. Sesshomaru followed her movements with his eyes, sure she was here to ask for something he would most likely not want to give or do.

"What is it you want? Or is this simply an attempt to waste my time?" He asked dispassionately. Inukimi glared at her son's display of blatant disrespect before she stoned her features once again.

"I request that you visit Princess Kagome's quarters. She needs to be fed." Inukimi watched in disguised wonder as her son's face and posture calmed at the mention of the infant she had grown to love since the minute the princess was born.

At the mention of Kagome's name, Sesshomaru could feel his demon stir awake. It strained against its subconscious confinement in an attempt to greet the pup.

"I refuse." He said a little too quickly. Inukimi, of course, caught the swiftness of the reply and raised a brow. "You have servants, serving ladies, and a woman whose sole _duty_ is to feed the princess at your disposal. If you are so adamant to get her fed, do it yourself." Sesshomaru explained. He dismissed his mother by turning back to the scrolls, but still, she stayed.

Inukimi studied her son and concluded that her mate's suspicions were correct. She decided if she could not request, she would force.

"You are my son and Lord of the west. I am simply stating my wish. I came here to sincerely ask you to simply feed a child and you ask me to turn my request elsewhere? And to a lowly servant no less!" Inukimi's eyes narrowed to slits. Sesshomaru inwardly growled. If his mother was not satisfied, he was sure he would never hear the end of it. He could already feel the beginnings of a headache from today's events. He did not need her magnifying it. His eye undetectably twitched as she continued to rant.

"Surely the child, my lord, does not frighten you? Is that why you are so hesitant to be in her presence? Pathetic." She provoked and grinned when she caught the way Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and the way he gripped the fudé a little too firmly.

Sesshomaru glared at the smug grin on his mother's face. He knew she would never drop the issue so he released the brush from his grip and stood. He towered over his mother and glowered at her. "As you wish." He grounded out through his clenched canines.

'**I wish to see her.' **His beast conversed.

'_Return to your cage.' _He commanded. Reluctantly, his beast obeyed but his unrelenting pacing still weighed on Sesshomaru's conscious.

Sesshomaru passed bowing servants, guards, doors, and rooms until finally, he reached the double doors of the newborn's quarters. The guards that stood at both ends of the doors displayed their shock to see him—especially at this time of night—but they bowed and pulled the doors open.

The scent of powders and oils hit his keen nose fiercely as he stepped in Kagome's nursery. He took in the red, and white colors that painted the nursery walls. The room itself was far too big for a child to own but his parents must have taken in account of how many people would be coming in and out of the room daily. A soft, white rug lay in the center of the room. Toys of different shapes, types, and colors decorated the white shelves that stood on the wall opposite her raised bed. A white chest was placed at the wall parallel to the doors.

Sesshomaru tried to calm his racing heart when her sweet scent—unhindered by the powders and oils—wafted into his nose. Unable to stop himself, he breathed in her sweet aroma.

Slowly, he walked towards her small raised bed. When he was close enough, he peered cautiously into it.

Small wisps of inky black hair poked out from the large, white blanket. He watched as the small bump beneath the sheets rose and fell with each breath. Dainty, small, milky white hands protruded from the side and flexed in her sleep.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and reached over to pinch the top of the sheet with his claws and slowly pulled it down. Eyelids covered her large eyes, the same ones that wreaked havoc to Sesshomaru's emotions. Her small button nose twitched often in her sleep. Her small pink lips were slightly ajar. Chubby, pink cheeks expanded every time she exhaled. She resembled a small angel with the simple, long sleeved, white juban she wore. Sesshomaru marveled at how small and fragile she was. He could easily snap her tiny neck with absolutely no effort.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at her curiously before he realized what he was doing and with a silent gasp, he sharply extracted his hands and took a step back.

He looked around and spotted the milking bottle at a nearby desk. He walked over and picked it up. He placed the bamboo bottle on his striped cheek. It was warm. He checked the wooden top to make sure it was clean before he walked back to the crib.

He gently set the bottle in her crib before he reached to grab her sides. But then he paused. He had never touched a child before—not even his half brother—much less hold one. Doubts aside, he placed one hand at her side and the other, mindful of his claws, under her head before he slowly lifted her from her crib and into his arms.

He had never held something so small and light. A dagger weighed more. She was about halfway to his chest before she woke up with a start.

Sesshomaru froze. Her blue eyes stared, frightened, at him for disturbing her sleep before she burst into tears. Her hands gripped the air and her face flushed. Hastily, Sesshomaru placed her against his chest, grabbed the bottle and shoved it in her wailing mouth.

Miraculously, she stopped crying. Her toothless mouth sucked greedily on the wooden peek of the bottle while blue eyes closed contently and golden eyes stared inquisitively.

It wasn't even seconds later before Kagome pushed the bottle away and it tumbled to the floor. Sesshomaru glanced at the bottle and back to her.

"You are hungry, are you not?" He asked, unsurprised when she didn't answer and yawned instead. It was rather…cute.

Sesshomaru stiffened when she grabbed a section of his moko-moko and nuzzled closer to it.

"You are not to touch this Sesshomaru's moko-moko." He ordered. Kagome stared blankly at him, not understanding before she dismissed him and hugged his moko-moko.

"You-." Sesshomaru's words of reprimand died down when he saw she was once again asleep. Her small arms were not able to completely circle the fur but she still held it as closely as she could.

Sesshomaru shocked himself when he almost gave the smallest of smiles. Freezing his face once again, he tried to think of a solution. He could not move her because she would only cry again and returning to his chambers without being seen was out of the question, there was only one option left: he would have to stay here till her hold on him relented.

Surprisingly, and much to his dismay, he was not disgusted with the idea of staying with a human child. What was happening to him?

Sesshomaru decided the thought wasn't worth discerning and walked towards the large, white rug in the middle of the room before kneeling gently on it. Kagome continued to sleep, cuddled on his moko-moko.

He smoothly laid them down and stilled when Kagome's arms flexed and her faced crushed into a frown before relaxing again. Sesshomaru lay next to her and she continued to hug his moko-moko. Almost as it had a mind of it's own, his tail curled around her as a blanket.

'_Beast. You will stop this instant._**' **He commanded but did not get an answer.

Unable to stop himself, he stared at her closed blue eyes and soft innocent face, framed by wisps of dark hair.

"Insufferable pest." He grumbled, although he did not mean it. And before he knew it—because, surprisingly, had not released her hold on him— he too was asleep.

**.0.**

"Welcome back son." Touga gave a fatherly smile and pat on the back to his youngest son. Inuyasha grinned up at his father, pride blossoming in his chest.

"Inuyasha. Welcome home." Izayoi rushed to her son to place kisses and licks on his cheeks as a show of affection in the way of the Inu. She roamed her eyes over his body to check for injuries and Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably before his mother finally relented her probing and he walked to stand toe-to-toe with Sesshomaru.

"Half-Breed." Sesshomaru addressed, irritated.

"Lord Ice." Inuyasha responded. He smirked, clearly proud of his new insult. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the pest he had the displeasure of having to call brother. The smirked faltered.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi reprimanded but made no move to correct Inuyasha. Touga also stood afar, watching his sons' interaction, amused.

Inuyasha recovered quickly and puffed out his small chest. "My first hunt was successful brother. I have three boars to present at tonight's ceremonial feast." He boasted but shrank back when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further.

"You boast for having caught so little? You expect to be respected as a true prince of the west when you cannot catch more than three? Pathetic." Sesshomaru spat and inwardly smirked in satisfaction when the half-breed ran to hide behind his mother's skirt. Sesshomaru ignored Izayoi's glare and his fathers look of disapproval before turning sharply to leave the room.

Izayoi sighed and turned to look at her downcast son. She knelt at his side and Inuyasha turned away, his bangs covering his teary eyes. Izayoi's elegant hand reached out to touch his chin in an attempt to get him to look at her but he only turned further away.

Izayoi sighed and turned to her husband with a look he interpreted as 'Your turn'.

Touga nodded and walked to stand in front of his youngest son whose head stayed down. "Look at me son."

Slowly, Inuyasha looked at his father, eyes filled with unshed tears. "He is right father. I am weak." Touga growled sharply. "Is this how a prince behaves Inuyasha?" He asked.

"No father."

"So why are you behaving this way? Do you wish to encourage his accusations?"

"No father. But what can I do? He shall never accept me."

"Prove him wrong." Touga said as if it wasn't even worth thinking over.

Inuyasha's sullen face brightened considerably. "Yes father. I shall become stronger. I will earn his respect." He promised. More to himself than his father. Touga smiled at the determination in his son's eyes.

Izayoi watched the scene with a small smile before her eyebrows rose in remembrance. In uncontained excitement, she once again knelt in front of Inuyasha, disregarding her mate. Inuyasha reeled back in fear from the delight that practically oozed off of his mother.

"Son, how would you like to meet a very pretty girl?" She asked while bouncing on her bamboo sandals.

"Girls annoy me mother. They're ugly and unpleasant as well as loud and they don't like to play swords. They seem to be obsessed with my ears and they enjoy calling me 'puppy'. I do not wish to meet this girl mother." He grumbled and hid his small, clawed hand inside his red sleeves.

Izayoi chuckled. "I promise this girl is very sweet and are you refusing your mother's request?" She coaxed as well as threatened.

"No mother. I will follow your request. But if she touches my ears, I _will_ bite her!" He threatened with a swift turn of his nose and a small 'humph'.

Izayoi squealed in delight, grabbed her son's arm, and just about dragged him out of the room.

Touga found himself chuckling as he watched his second wife race out of the room with a very unwilling Inuyasha in tow.

'_Competition will be good for Sesshomaru…' _He mused before following his wife and son to the Princess's room.

**.0.**

Inuyasha watched as the guards on either side of him pried open the set of massive double doors he had never seen before and sneezed when an unbearable amount of powder and scented oils assaulted his sensitive nose.

He looked around and saw Inukimi standing in the center of the room with her back turned to them.

"Kimi-aunty!" He grinned and rushed to her, arms wide and awaiting an embrace. He all but stumbled back in astonishment and confusion when Inukimi turned swiftly around and hissed a 'ssh' at him, a clear threat in her amber eyes if he did otherwise.

That was when Inuyasha noticed the small bundle in her arms. Inukimi's eyes soften when she saw it was Inuyasha but was nonetheless irritated at his loud exclamation.

"Is she asleep?" Izayoi asked from behind Inuyasha. Inukimi glanced at her and nodded.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked only to be completely ignored.

"Was she breast fed before she slept?" Touga walked into the conversation with a frown fixed on his face.

"Who?" Once again, Inuyasha's question was ignored.

"No. Apperently, she bit the servant's breast." Inukimi turned an amused smile towards the bundle and Inuyasha strained his neck to see what she could possibly be looking at.

"Who?"

"She is a clever one." Inukimi added and Touga shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"WHO?!" Inuyasha yelled, tired of being ignored. All heads turned in his direction in surprise. Their faces quickly turned to frowns when the bundle awoke with a start, crying.

Inuyasha shrunk back and his ears flattened from all the accusing glares shot his way. His eyes shifted toward small hands that waved and fingers that flexed from inside the bundle.

Izayoi smiled kindly at her son's curiosity. She turned to Inukimi and nodded. Inukimi caught the gesture and let out a silent sigh before turning to Inuyasha whose eyes remained glued to the baby in her arms. She took one step towards him and startled, Inuyasha took one step back.

This continued until Inuyasha ran into his father. Inutaisho grabbed his son's shoulder firmly and looked down at Inuyasha, who in turn looked up.

"Were you not curios about who we were referring to?" Touga asked. Inuyasha nodded and Touga released his shoulders.

Inukimi walked towards him and lowered herself gracefully to the ground. Her arms extended the bundle to Inuyasha. Still hesitant, Inuyasha's eyes shifted from the bundle to Inukimi's expecting face.

"Go on." Inukimi encouraged.

Inuyasha stood on his toes to peer into the white bundle. Crystal blue eyes peered back at him. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha glanced at his mother and nodded, a small smile on his face. He turned back to Inukimi and stretched his arms toward the bundle.

Inukimi gingerly placed the infant into his small arms.

"Support her head like this…good. Now tuck your arm…here. Good. Watch your claws!"

Kagome cooed and flailed her arm upwards, her fingers flexing.

"She seems to like you son." Touga commented from besides his wives. Inuyasha blushed but let a small smile grace his face.

Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha placed his small hands under the baby's arms to lift her up. She was quite light.

Kagome kicked her dangling feet, cooed, and giggled.

Inuyasha's blush turned a scarlet red when the small princess reached to touch his ears and squeezed the fluffy appendages.

"I specifically remember you saying you were going to bite anyone who touched your ears…" Izayoi teased, tapping her chin.

Inuyasha spluttered, "W-well, I still don't like people touching my ears b-but she may do so. I-I don't mind."

Touga and his wives shared knowing looks while the servants covered their mouths to suppress chuckles and giggles.

"St-stop laughing!" Inuyasha demanded as he tucked Kagome back in his slight arms. He shot glares at anyone he suspected to be holding in a smirk or smile. And as if to spite him, Kagome giggled and pulled at his red haori.

**.0.**

Sesshomaru was walking through the northern hallways when he picked up laughter. It didn't surprise him when he realized the source of laughter was the princess's room, which was only a few steps away from where he stood.

However what did surprise him was that when he reached the entrance of the room, he saw his insignificant pest of a brother shaking a rattle in the small princess' face as they both sat on the white rug he himself had lain on with her the night before.

It was a mistake to have gotten so close to the princess. It was a fatal moment of weakness. It only served to encourage his beast even more. He couldn't help but feel…content when he awoke this morning to find the princess curled up contently at his side, sleeping. And that was precisely why he knew he needed to keep his distance. She made him _feel_. So as soon as he was awake, he placed her back inside her bed and left the room.

But now, as he looked at his brother laughing and cooing at Kagome, he felt an array of emotions. He felt dejected. He felt as if she had replaced him (and so quickly). He felt _jealous_.

He hadn't realized he had stayed by the room for so long until blue eyes turned to look at him curiously. Inuyasha noticed that he did not have Kagome's full attention anymore and he also turned to follow her eyes. Everyone else in the room followed his example until eventually, all eyes in the room settled on Sesshomaru. Servants bowed lowly in submission and the nobles bowed as a sign of acknowledgement. Sesshomaru nodded his head and everyone resumed fawning over the princess.

"Ah Sesshomaru! Care to join us?" Touga spoke, a small smile on his face.

"I don't have time for such trivial foolishness." Sesshomaru replied coldly and turned to leave when he heard his father's boisterous laughter.

"It would seem that Kagome also wants you to stay."

Against his better judgment, Sesshomaru turned and glanced at princess. Her arms were extended in his direction and she smiled at him. Sesshomaru's fingers twitched, feeling a sudden urge to pull her into his arms. But instead he turned around once again. "She is none of my concern."

Sesshomaru was a proud, strong, and heartless demon.

One so proud that he perceived everything to be below him.

One so strong that his sheer power brought armies to their knees.

_But_, no matter how heartless the demon lord was, he could not ignore the way the tiny princess' crying seemed to penetrate his supposedly non-existent heart.

**.0.**

"M-my lord!"

Touga, Inukimi, and Izayoi looked up from the scroll that lay on Touga's desk and regarded the flustered servant that had burst into the study.

"Have you lost your mind?" Inukimi questioned unkindly.

"Y-your pardon my lady." The servant bowed deeply but still could not suppress his anxiousness.

"Get out." Izayoi commanded with a wave of her delicate hand.

"M-m ladies, m-my lord. It's princess K-Kagome."

It was all it took for the servant to mention the princess to have the Lord and his wives racing to Kagome's room.

**.0.**

"What happened?!" Touga bellowed the moment he and his wives entered the princess's room.

Servants were crowded around Kagome's bed, concerned looks decorating their faces. "Out of my way." Inukimi demanded. Servants parted to let them through.

Kagome lay on her bed. Unsightly blue and purple splotches covered her flushed skin and sweat covered her small body in a noticeable sheen.

Izayoi gasped and buried her face in her husband's neck.

"Summon Kaede! Quickly!" Touga roared.

A servant woman rushed out of the room to do as he had bid and returned minutes later with the old physician in tow. The servants once again parted to make way for Kaede. Kaede placed her cow skin bag on the floor and began to probe the princess. She checked her pulse, temperature, eyes, and mouth.

"Hmm…"Kaede pondered. She reached into her bag to pull out an old book and began to flip through it.

"Well?" Inukimi snapped, impatient. Kaede trained her good eye on her lady and snapped her book close. She turned to the servants. "Some privacy if ye please." The servants looked to their lord and ladies for confirmation.

Touga stared intensely at Kaede, who nodded. "Leave us." He confirmed. On command, the servants left the room but not before wishing the princess good health.

"What is it? Is she well?" Izayoi asked once the last servant had left and shut the door.

"Poison. Aconitum ta be exact." Kaede said as she brush a strand of the sleeping princess' hair. At the mention of poison, Izayoi nearly fainted.

Touga's brows shot into his hairline as he held on to his swooning wife. "Why do you seem so calm?" Touga said. He was right. Kaede didn't seem the least bit bothered by the thought of the princess, whom she thought of as her own grandchild, being poisoned.

"Because, milord, it is no' a deathly poison. She'll survive. However, I wonder how they were able to get close enough to deliver the poison." Kaede sighed and covered Kagome's body with a small red bedspread.

"What do you mean?" Inukimi asked.

"One must drink the poison for it ta be effective milady." Kaede answered.

"I see—" Touga began.

"My Lord!" A female handmaid rushed into the room, flustered.

"What is it now?!" Touga roared. The servant bowed and took a couple of clumsy steps back, terrified.

"Etsuka is dead my lord. Her body was found in the servant's quarters." She informed, her head remaining bowed.

"Who the bloody hell is Etsuka?" Izayoi asked with hand on her forehead and the other on her waist. Kaede turned her attention to her. "She is the servant ye told ta breastfeed Kagome." Both Izayoi and Inukimi reeled back, shocked.

Touga pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "Everyone in my study. Now! And someone summon Sesshomaru." Touga growled.

"Yes my lord." The servant bowed once again and backpedaled out of the room.

**.0.**

"Uhn! Sesshomaru! You're hurting me." Ainzu hissed, as Sesshomaru relentlessly trust into her. Sesshomaru stayed silent. He ignored her protests and tightened his grip on her hips. Thick layers of sweat covered both their bodies as their intimate pace increased.

"Stop!" She managed to breathe out. Ainzu clutched the silk sheets of the futon, shredding it with her claws. Again, Sesshomaru ignored her, too caught up in his own frustration to care about whether she felt pain or pleasure.

With a shrill, Ainzu came and her slim body slumped unto the futon. But still, Sessomaru persisted and drove into her limp body. Ainzu looked up through hooded eyes at her lord. Whatever had him so frustrated must have been pretty important.

After some time, Sesshomaru removed himself before he too released his seed unto the sheets.

Ainzu panted and stared at Sesshomaru through hooded eyes as he dressed.

"What worries you my lord?" She asked as she sat up.

Innocent blue eyes invaded his thoughts. He stayed silent.

Ainzu observed Sesshomaru's detachment and cocked her head to the side with a gleam in her lilac eyes.

"How interesting. Well it must have been quite terrible since you can't even speak about it." She pondered yet her voice held an underlying mocking tone.

"You are only a mere concubine. Such matters do not concern you. Speak carelessly once more and I will slit you throat." Sesshomaru responded offhandedly.

Ainzu pouted but dismissed the conversation, or lack thereof, and proceeded to dress herself.

Sesshomaru was putting on his armor when there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Enter."

A servant woman, short and plump in stature, rushed through the door, her breath heavy and her pale face red.

"My lord." She bows. "You father requires your presence in his study at once." she choked out in heavy breaths.

Sesshomaru raised a pristine brow. "Inform my father that I have more urgent matters to attend to."

"But my lord, he insists." The servant said timidly. Golden eyes narrowed in her direction and she noticeably swallowed. Ainzu appeared behind Sesshomaru, fully clothed and amused.

"And why, pray tell, is he so insistent?" The servant turned her head to look at the beautiful concubine.

"Princess Kagome was poisoned. Lord Touga has reason to believe that it was an assassination attempt."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped and his hands stilled from donning on his armor. Ainzu noticed her lord's sudden tense stature and her brows came together in a frown. Recovering from his few seconds of shock, Sesshomaru fixed his armor.

"Tell my father I will be there shortly."

**.0.**

"Gather every servant in the court yard. No one must leave the premises, understood?" Touga ordered. The soldiers he summoned struck their fist to the hearts in unison, bowed, and left to carry out his order.

"They are clever…ta say the least." Kaede commented by her place by the small archive of scrolls with a knowing smile.

"How so?" Izayoi questioned.

"I mentioned how one must deliver the poison did I not milady?" Kaede's brown eye stared intensely at Izayoi.

"One must drink the poison for it to be effective." Inukimi echoed.

"And the servant who was killed, her duty was to breastfeed Kagome, no?"

"Correct." Touga joined the conversation, eyes narrowed at Kaede, who had folded her hands behind her hunched back.

A heavy silence gripped the room as Kaede continue to stare at her superiors.

Touga broke the silence. "Are you suggesting that the servant's murder is related to this?" He questioned, a glint of realization in his eyes.

"Precisely milord." Kaede replied with a nod.

"Impossible. Guards surround her quarters daily. A mere servant could not have possibly poisoned her." Izayoi dismissed.

Inukimi's steely eyes observed Kaede's silent disposition. "…Unless the servant was merely a pawn." Inukimi said.

Kaede nodded. "I believe so. The girl was most likely used to transfer the poison."

Touga rubbed his chin, in thought. "Transfer you say? Does that not imply that the girl would have had the put poison into her body?" Kaede nodded once again.

"If that is so, why did she not show signs of the poison?" Izayoi wondered.

"Because the poison only affects infants and young children milady. It has no effects on adults." Kaede answered offhandedly. "And you didn't think to inform us about this Kaede?" Inukimi asked, irritated.

"Ye did no' ask." Kaede responded with a shrug, not at all disturbed by Inukimi's murderous glare.

"Hnn…who ever responsible for this poisoned the girl with the knowledge that she would transfer the poison by breastfeeding Kagome? Clever fool." Touga said, rage buried in his words.

"Milord." Kaede bowed, looking ahead of the royals.

"Do not just stand there like a fool Sesshomaru. Enter." Touga said, immediately sensing Sesshomaru's presence. Sesshomaru's lip curled in a sneer but refrained from retorting at his seething father.

"Why have you summoned me father?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.

"Kagome was poisoned."

"I am well aware Izayoi. I was informed you have reason to believe she was assassinated?" Sesshomaru retorted.

Touga glanced at his son and pinned him with a steely gaze. "Assassinated? Oh no Sesshomaru, she is very much alive." Sesshomaru struggled to seem cold, although he was very relieved.

"So it was a failed assassination. The problem is resolved." Sesshomaru turned to leave when Kaede's voice stopped him.

"Im afraid ye are wrong milord." All heads turned to her as she began to pace. " If this was a true assassination attempt, Kagome would be dead. After all, the culprit has planned this ta the very last detail, well enough to know his or her poisons. This was no fool who simply bit off more than he or she was allowed to chew. It was no' an attempted assassination. It was not even a threat." Kaede ceased her pacing and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"It was neither an attempted assaination…" Izayoi began.

"…Nor a threat." Inukimi continued, light yellow eyes turning dark.

"If what you are saying, Kaede, is accurate, then…" Touga said.

"This was a promise." Sesshomaru finished, completing everyone's thoughts.

**.0.**

"One of you has made the grave mistake of poisoning my adopted pup. I will give you a chance to atone for your crime willingly. Granted, it will in no way minimize your punishment, but it will promise a swift and relatively painless death. If you choose to hide, keep in mind that all you will succeed in doing is wasting my time and prolonging a painful and slow death." Touga spoke; his voce pierced the air an sent shivers of fear down the backs of the assembled servants.

The former Western Lord's eyes swept through the line of quaking slaves. Still, there was silence. No one came forward.

"Very well." He said and nodded to the general that stood by his side. The burly man nodded and reached into his armor to pull out a scroll. He waved a hand at two lieutenants and they trailed after him to stand in front of the first servant.

"Name?" The general asked.

"H-Hiroshi…uh…sir." The servant bowed. The general's coal eyes scanned the old scroll and nodded. He moved to the next servant and asked the same thing.

"Akiko, sir." She answered. Once again he nodded and moved on.

Touga watched from his place on his throne, sniffing each of the servants' scents for the smallest stench of falsehood.

"Milord, If I may." Kaede spoke from beside Touga, who smirked. "You have never asked for permission to speak before Kaede. Go ahead."

"Inuyasha, where is he?"

"With his mother."

"He seems to have taken a liking to Kagome."

"It would seem so."

It was silent before she spoke again.

"Hmm…the man with the red cloth tied to his hand, wearing the blue haori."

"Pardon?"

Kaede pointed a wrinkled finger at a servant in line. Touga's eyes followed and glanced at the man.

"He is the gardener, no?"

"His brother." He corrected.

"How odd."

"Tell me your thoughts Kaede." Touga demanded, now staring intently at the man.

"I apologize milord. My memories elude me. However...he seems to be lost." She started.

"How so?"

"You are not familiar with human customs milord, correct?"

"It is as you say."

"He seems to be of considerable age."

"His scent is aged."

"There boys to his right and left." She pointed to the boys.

"Kaede, I do not have time for your babbles and riddles. Say what you will." Touga sighed.

Kaede chuckled. "Ever so impatient. Very well. Humans tend to always assemble be age as a show of respect, oldest to youngest. Look where he stands my lord. _He seems to be lost._"

Touga's eyes narrowed and raised his nose to sniff the man's scent. He was old, at least forty-five…and nervous. It was as Kaede said. _How odd._

Touga rose from his throne, his eyes fixed on the man and strode in his direction. Kaede hobbled in tow.

The man froze, suddenly feeling threatened. Touga's observant eyes noticed his tightening muscles, and the way he broke out in cold sweat. He was quivering by the time Touga came to stand in front of him.

He bowed clumsily. "M-my L-lord. Kaede."

Touga stayed silent and waved a hand. The general stopped his questioning and walked hastily to Touga.

"Name?" The general asked.

The servant's eyes shifted around nervously before answering. "Kai."

The general scanned the scroll and nodded to Touga. "The gardeners brother."

"Hnn." Touga grunted. Kaede frowned. "Mi lord, it seems my fading memories have caught up with me."

"What is it Kaede?"

"The gardener's brother died three years ago. I remember because he brought me my herbs."

The servant paled, and knowing he had been caught, swung a fist at one of the lieutenants, hitting him in the jaw, and took off running.

"My lord? Your orders?" The general asked, him and his lieutenants stared after the fleeing man.

Touga rubbed his chin, as if he were contemplating something. "Catch him, but do not kill him."

The general and his subordinates took off after the servent and it wasn't long till the lieutenant, the one who had been punched, tackled him to the ground, yes for duty purposes but mostly out of revenge.

Satisfied, Touga turned to leave when he heard choking and smelled blood.

"Fool! Spit it out!" He heard the general shout and he turned around.

"What is it?" Touga asked. He was by the general's side in a flash.

"The bastard swallowed poison milord." A lieutenant answered. Touga growled, and grabbed the servant's neck, lifting him off the ground. Blood seeped from the side of the man's mouth and from his nose.

Despite his life fading quickly, the servant smiled smugly and let out a ragged laugh. "She is a disgrace, an impurity on the royal blood line. A human among demons. Many will not stop until she is dead. That is a promise." The man cackled loudly. Touga let out a roar, and crushed the man's neck. His limp body slumped to the ground but the smug look in his dead eyes still remained.

**.0.**

**Thanks for reading. Yes this was a really long chapter because I felt that it was a really important chapter. Isnt Kaede awesome?! I love her! She might seem a little confusing but thats her character. Thank you Thorn the Laughing Willow for profreading. Next chapters will be about Kagome's next stage of growth and whatnot. Im really excited about this story because I have a lot of things planned! **

**This is my Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukah gift to you. **

**And in the words of my beta, **

**Merry Christmas—Hana—Quaniz—kah to all of you!**

**Tell me what you think and review!**

—**Crims.**


End file.
